The Perfect Storm
by torchwood-passion
Summary: Jack and Ianto are on a Weevil hunt during a storm...with dire consequences
1. Chapter 1

As the rain fell even harder, Ianto Jones pull up the collar of his overcoat, trying to keep warm. He shivered, as a drop of rain ran down the back of his neck. He rounded the corner, blowing on his hands to warm them. 'Wish I'd worn my gloves' he thought.  
>It was getting darker, clouds rolling in from the Bristol Channel. Ianto sighed, looking around him. Usually, he enjoyed Weevil hunts with Jack. It usually meant 'sex in the back of the SUV'. But today, in this bloody rotten weather, it WAS a real Weevil hunt. Jack was off after one alien, while he chased another.<br>'Fuck!' he thought. 'Where did it go!'  
>A noise from behind him, brought his head round. It was Jack, covered in blood, breathing heavily.<br>"Jack!"  
>"It's...not my blood."<br>Ianto sighed with relief. "The Weevil?"  
>Jack nodded. "Came straight for me, then..." He shrugged.<br>"You shot it?"  
>"No, it exploded."<br>"Exploded? Like...boom!"  
>"Yep."<br>Ianto smiled, despite the weather. "Weevils don't explode , Jack."  
>Another shrug. "Well, this one did." He rubbed at his coat. "All over me, if you please!" He eyed the younger man. "What happened to yours?"<br>It was Ianto's turn to shrug. "Lost it."  
>There was a loud 'splat' sound from behind them and Jack pulled Ianto against him. Pieces of Weevil rained down on them.<br>"See," said Jack, matter-of-factly, holding the Welshman at arms length. "Boom!"  
>Ianto's mouth dropped open. "Shit!"<br>Jack laughed. "Yeah."  
>The rain came down even harder and off in the distance, thunder rumbled.<br>"We better get back to the Hub. There's a storm brewing," said Jack.  
>Ianto nodded in agreement. "I think the rain will wash all this way."<br>"Let's hope so."  
>They walked briskly back to the SUV, parked at the other end of Victoria Gardens.<br>Jack threw the keys to his lover. "You drive."  
>Ianto got into the driver's seat and buckled up. He waited until Jack had done the same, before starting the engine and driving off.<p>

TWTWTW

Gwen looked out of the kitchen window and tutted. "Look at the state of that sky! Jack and Ianto are out in this!"  
>Rhys sniggers. "Extra curricular activities, then?"<br>"Rhys Williams!"  
>"What? We all know what's goin' on there, love."<br>Gwen smiled. "I've never seen Ianto look so happy."  
>"Yeah, well. Just as long as Jack bloody 'I'm all that' Harkness isn't takin' advantage of him."<br>Gwen frowned. "From what I hear, Ianto made the first move."  
>Rhys raised an eyebrow. "Right."<br>Gwen nodded for effect. "Yep. Snogged Jack senseless."  
>Rhys smiled wryly. "This from a guy that has never been with another man before!"<br>Gwen shrugged. "Mmm."  
>"What is the world coming to?"<br>They both laughed.

TWTWTW

As Ianto rounded the corner, the first clap of thunder sounded, followed by lightning.  
>"We're in for a bad one," said Jack, not looking at Ianto.<br>Ianto tightened his grip on the steering wheel and kept his eyes on the road ahead. "I hate thunder and lightening!"  
>Jack smiled. "I don't."<br>"Figures."  
>Jack sighed. "On the Boeshan Peninsular, it was like this at least once a week. I loved to watch it."<br>Ianto turned his head. He liked hearing about Jack's passed...future to him...and he didn't see the dog crossing the road.  
>"Look out!" Shouted Jack.<br>But it was too late. The SUV careered off the road, down into the icy waters of the river Taft  
>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The SUV began to sink, as both men struggled with their seatbelts. Jack looked over at Ianto, as the car settled on the murky bottom. He saw the terror in his lover's eyes. The older man managed to get his own belt undone and turned to tackle Ianto's. But it wouldn't Pushing open the passenger seat door, Jack swam to the surface and gasped for air, then went back down to the car. Ianto's eyes were barely open, as Jack covered the Welshman's mouth with his own, breathing into it. Ianto's eyes flew open, as his hands, now getting numb, tried to undo the belt. He almost screamed into Jack's mouth.  
>TWTWTW<p>

Rhys put an arm around Gwen's waist, as she poured water from the kettle into two cups. Stirring the hot liquid, she offered one to Rhys.  
>"Wonder if Captain Fantastic and his Wonder Boy have made it home yet." He asked Gwen.<br>"Phone them, shall I?"  
>Rhys raised an eyebrow. "No!"<br>Gwen laughed, carrying her cup into the lounge and sitting on the front room. Rhys followed her.  
>"Their probably...you know," he shrugged. "... relaxing."<br>Gwen shook her head fondly, taking a sip of coffee. "Oh, that's bloody hot!"  
>It was Rhys' turn to laugh.<p>

TWTWTW

Jack managed to yank Ianto's seat belt free and pulled the now limp Welshman out of the car. As they broke the surface, a police car was parked on the  
>"An ambulance is on its way," called out Andy Davidson. He made his way down Clarence Embankment and then carefully to the water's edge. "What happened?"<br>Jack was too busy pulling Ianto out of the freezing water and onto the bank.  
>"Jack?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"I asked what happened."<br>"A dog..."  
>Andy sighed, looking at the still form of Ianto Jones. "Sorry." Jack didn't look up, but concentrated on getting Ianto to breath. He started CPR, giving chest compressions and breathing into the Welshman's mouth. It was an eternity - or it felt like it to Jack - before the ambulance arrived. Jack was moved aside reluctantly and they took over. But Ianto refused to breath. He lay motionless, lips a blue-grey colour, skin wet and pale.<br>"He's gone," said the Policeman.  
>Jack shook his head. "No!"<br>"I'll get the gurney," said the other paramedic.  
>Andy moved to stand by Jack. "I'll need to take a statement. Sorry."<br>Jack just stared, motionless.  
>Another burst of thunder. A flash of lightening, but Jack couldn't take his eyes off his dead lover. The rain froze him to the bone, as Jack watched helplessly as they put Ianto into the back of the ambulance, his body covered from head to foot in a stark white sheet. Jack watched from the bridge as the ambulance drove away. No siren. No need, Ianto Jones was dead.<p>

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto Jones was dead. Jack had to tell the others. He shook himself, looking around. The dog was sat on the other side of the road, staring at him. It looked as if it was smiling; mouth open, panting slightly. At that moment, Jack wanted to take out his Webley and shoot it dead. Dead, like 'Oh, God!' He covered his face with his hands, tears streaking his already wet face. How was he going to tell the others. Especially Toshiko. She and Ianto had this bond of friendship. No, it went deeper. Much deeper. Like kin.

TWTWTW

Toshiko put the plate on the table, straightened the table cloth and sat down to eat. It was her favorite; Pork with cashew nuts and roasted vegetables. Ianto had cooked it for her when he was on suspension and she loved it. Halfway through the meal, the phone rang.  
>"Hello? Hello? Is there anyone there?"<br>"It's...Jack..."

TWTWTW

Owen snuggled up to his latest one-night-stand and tried to sleep. The storm raged outside, rain lashing against the window. He knew it was far too early to go to sleep, but well, a warm body was a warm body, and he needed one tonight.  
>As he turned over for the umpteenth time, the phone rang.<br>"Hello!"  
>"It's Jack..."<p>

TWTWTW

Gwen cuddled the cushion as Rhys pulled a face.  
>"It isn't real, you know," he told her.<br>Gwen scoffed. "Of course it's not! I've seen real aliens!"  
>The phone rang and Gwen beat Rhys to it.<br>"It better not be bloody smiler Harkness."  
>"Hello?"<br>"It's Jack."

TWTWTW

The three Torchwood members stood beside Jack in the Hub. Each looked serious, like statues.  
>"Well?" asked Owen<br>.Jack looked from one to the other.  
>"I got out of a nice warm bed for this." The Londoner was less than pleased.<br>"Owen!" This from Gwen.  
>Jack sighed, getting their attention. "Ianto's dead."<br>Owen frowned. "What?"  
>"Jack?" asked Tosh.<br>"He swerved to miss a dog. The SUV went into the river," he took a breath. "I tried to get him out. His seat belt... I tried to body breathe with him." He shook his head. "He's gone!"  
>Tosh began to cry.<br>"I'm sorry. I tried. God, I tried!"  
>Gwen touched Jack's arm, but he moved away from her touch.<br>"I wanna be with him at the hospital," said Jack. " But I didn't want to tell you over the phone."  
>It was Owen's turned to move forward. " I'll go with you."<br>"Jack?" asked Gwen.  
>"I'm sorry. Go home...both of you."<br>The two women looked at each other.  
>"But, Jack..."<br>Jack wasn't listening.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack and Owen left the Hub. Using the medic's car, they drove to the hospital. After parking his car, Owen waited for his Captain to get out of the passengers seat. He seemed very reluctant to do so.  
>"Thought you wanted to see Ianto," Owen encouraged. "He'll be in the morgue," he added, leading the way.<br>Jack got out of the car and followed, not saying anything. Owen knew that he was hurting. Knew that he was close to breaking point. But just how close, he didn't know. Didn't want to find out.  
>Just outside the morgue was a desk, maned by a tall, over weight man of around thirty five.<br>"Can I help you, gentlemen?"  
>"I'm Dr Owen Harper." He indicated to Jack, who lagged behind. This is Captain Jack Harkness. A man was brought in about..."<br>He turned to Jack.  
>"An hour ago."<br>"...an hour ago. Drowning. We'd like to see him, please."  
>The man looked at his clipboard. "His name?"<br>"Ianto Jones," said Jack.  
>"Right. Drowning you say?" He ran a chubby finger down his list. "Here it is. Jones. Ianto. River Taft. Unresponsive. Pronounced dead at the scene."<br>Jack sighed, closing his eyes.  
>The man blushed. "Sorry. Force of habit. Reading out loud."<br>"Can we please see him?" Jack asked.  
>"Er, yes. Follow me, please."<br>He lead them through the black rubber doors and into a room that reminded Jack of the vaults below the Hub. The man stopped at drawer number 5, pulling it open. A white sheet still covered the Welshman.  
>"We'd like to be alone," said Owen.<br>The man backed away. "Certainly."  
>The immortal pulled back the sheet to reveal Ianto's face; pale, yet smooth as marble. Jack touched a cheek with his finger tips. A shudder went through him. His lover wasn't warm to the touch anymore. He was icy cold. Like the waters of the River Taft that took his life.<br>Owen stepped forward to look at his dead colleague. He frowned. "If it wasn't for his colour, you'd swear he was sleeping. I mean, I don't know if he snored..." He looked at Jack, who shook his head. "Figures."  
>"He was down there too long. I should have driven. He coulda got out then."<br>Owen frowned. "You don't know that for sure, Jack."  
>"He was so young!"<br>There was silence for half a dozen heartbeats.  
>"You need to call his sister."<br>Jack stood statue still, just looking at his lover.  
>"Jack!"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"You need to let Rhyannan know."<br>Jack could only nod.  
>"Jack...you need to go see her...now!"<br>Jack looked up, frowning. "It's after midnight! I can't..."  
>"Is any time a good time? Her brother is dead, Jack! She needs to know!"<br>"She never approved of our relationship." He sighed. "But I loved him so much!"  
>"And he loved you. I think she knew that." Owen put his hand on Jack's arm. "You want me to go with you?"<br>A shake of the head. "I need to do this alone. It's what Ianto would have wanted." He looked back at his lover. "I don't want him to be alone."  
>"I'll stay right here."<br>Jack forced a smile. "Thanks."  
>Then he was gone.<br>TWTWTW  
>Gwen and Tosh sat at their workstations. Neither spoke.<br>It had been a little over an hour since Jack had called them back to the Hub. One of the longest hours either of then had known.  
>Tosh sighed heavily and walked to the small kitchen. Her hand moved over the coffee machine.<br>'Ianto's pride and joy' she thought.  
>He wouldn't be making anymore of his out-of-this-world coffee and it brought a tear to her eye.<br>"I'm going to miss him terribly," she said, turning to face Gwen.  
>"Me, too," replied Gwen.<br>"Really?" said the Japanese woman. "You'll have a clear shot at Jack, now Ianto is out of the picture," she hissed.  
>What?"<br>"Oh, don't act so innocent, Gwen. We all know you're after him."  
>"I am not! I love Rhys!"<br>"And what about Owen?"  
>Gwen blushed.<br>Toshiko walked back to her chair, picked up her coat and left.  
>TWTWTW<br>Sitting in Owen's car, Jack looked at the house to his left. The curtains were closed. The house was in darkness. The curtain in the top left fluttered then a head appeared... Johnny. The curtain fell back and Jack knew they were on their way down to him.  
>Getting out of the car, Jack leaned back against the door, looking up at the now cloudless sky.<br>"Oi, what are you doin' 'ere this time of night?" asked Johnny.  
>Rhyannan appeared beside him. "Where's Ianto then? You go everywhere together nowadays."<br>A tear slide down Jack's face. "I'm...sorry."  
>Rhyannan pushed past her husband. "Where is he? Where's Ianto?"<br>"He...he swerved to miss a dog...and he went into the river..."  
>Rhyannan held her hands up to her face. "No! Not Ianto! No!"<br>Johnny caught her before his wife fell to the ground.  
>"And where were you?" asked Johnny, accusingly.<br>Jack swallowed. "In the car with him."  
>"Why wasn't it you, Jack? Why?" Rhyannan spat.<br>"I'm sorry. I loved him!"  
>"Loved him! Loved him! Get out of here! Just go!"<br>Johnny nodded. "Best if you leave, mate."  
>Jack nodded and went.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

div class="msg"  
>p dir="ltr"As Jack walked back to the car, he could hear Rhyannan crying and Johnny trying to console her. He felt bad for her. After all, she and her brother had only just become close again, after years of not communicating He wasn't sure where to go next. To the Hub. Back to the morgue. Or maybe a /Jack drove around for what seemed like hours. He was lost in grief, not noticing the return of the storm. The rain beat down on the car's windscreen and the wipers had to work overtime to keep them clear. Thunder boomed, as sheet lightening lit up the sky over Cardiff. But it was all lost on the immoral. His eyes held the pain no person should go through. His one true love...the one he'd searched the Universe for...was lying dead in a drawer, in a cold morgue. Then it hit him. He should be there with him. Owen was taking his place and he was letting him./p  
>p dir="ltr"TWTWTWp  
>p dir="ltr"Owen watched his dead colleague, a looked of genuine sadness on his face. Sure, he and Ianto had never hit it off, but he would never wish this on him...on anyone. Death was permanent. The Welshman was part of the team and team members stuck The medic sighed, pushing back a stray lock of hair. Ianto looked somehow, peaceful in death, his face looking even younger than his 25 /Outside the morgue, life went on as usual. People came and went. The Welshman never would./p  
>p dir="ltr"TWTWTWp  
>p dir="ltr"Gwen threw her handbag on the couch and plonked herself down next to "Alright, love?" asked /"Ianto's dead! The car went into the river... he-he drowned!"br /Rhys sat beside her, his arm going around her shoulders. "Oh, love, I'm really sorry. He was a good bloke."br /Gwen just nodded. She was feeling bad after what Tosh said, so she clung to Rhys. "Jack tried to save him! Poor Jack!"br /"Poor Ianto, more like." Corrected Rhys./p  
>p dir="ltr"TWTWTWp  
>p dir="ltr"Tosh eventually went to the hospital, getting there just as Jack arrived back. The Japanese woman smiled sadly at "Just been to tell his sister," Jack told /Tosh took hold of his hand, taking him inside. "Does she blame you!"br /Jack sighed, /"It wasn't your fault, Jack. You did all you could!"br /Another sigh. "Did I?"br /Tosh stopped, turning to face Jack. "You got him out!"br /Jack raised his voice. "But he's dead! I couldn't get that damn safety belt free!"br /"You tried your best, Jack. That's all you could have done."br /"But it wasn't enough!" Jack turned back towards the hospital entrance. "I don't know if I can look at him right now it's...it's too soon."br /"Jack!"br /Jack walked towards the door. "I can't, I'm sorry!"br /Then he left./p  
>p dir="ltr"TWTWTWp  
>p dir="ltr"The cloud was fluffy and white, unlike the clouds filled with rain over Cardiff. br Ianto opened his eyes and looked down, taking a sharp intake of breath. "W..where am I?"br /'Half way' a voice told /Ianto looked around. "Half way to where, exactly?"br /'Why, heaven, of course'br /Ianto chuckled. "Of course, how silly of me." He shook his head. "I must be dreaming. Seriously?"br /'Yes, seriously'br /Then...I'm...I'm dead!"br /'Yes'br /Ianto looked at himself. "I...don't feel dead."br /'Trust me'br /"H...how did I die?"br /'You...drowned'br /Ianto's brow furrowed. "I remember! A dog...the car went into the river!"br /'It did'br /"Jack!"br /'Is alive and mourning you'br /A tear trickled from Ianto's right eye. "It's too soon...I loved him."br /'And he loved you' the voice came closer. 'But you are right. It was too soon. You are not on my list Ianto Jones'br /"List?"br /'Yes. I'm Peter and you are outside my Gate'br /br /p  
>div 


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto swallowed hard. "You mean...I can go back?"  
>'Yes'<br>The Welshman frowned. "But how? I'm here. On a fluffy white cloud!"  
>'Have faith, Ianto Jones. Have faith'<p>

TWTWTW

Toshiko watched as Jack pushed the double doors open and walked out of the hospital. She put a finger to her earpiece. "Owen, Jack just walked out."  
>"What! Why?"<br>"He says it's too soon."  
>"Too bloody soon! Jesus H Christ. What is wrong with the man!"<br>Tosh sighed. "He just lost Ianto, Owen!"  
>"Yeah, an' when I lost Katie, it broke my heart to leave her!"<br>"Jack's different!"  
>"Different! How?"<br>"He keeps it all bottled up inside. He's lost so many people, Owen. It must hurt."  
>Silence, then...<br>"I suppose you're right. I better go after him. Can you patch through my car's co-ordinance?"  
>"Done."<br>"Thanks, Tosh."

TWTWTW

Jack sat in the car, his head resting on his forearms. Silent tears rolled down his face. His body shook.  
>As Owen left the hospital, he saw his car parked not far away. He opened the door slowly, getting inside. "I know how much you loved him. I get that." He turned to face Jack. "What I don't get, is why you don't want to be with him!"<br>Jack didn't look up. "He was the ONE, Owen. The ONE I have been searching for, for eons. I loved him more than anyone I have ever loved...or will love again. Now...he's gone!"  
>Owen was at a loss at what to do to comfort his Captain. Mere words were not enough.<br>"You need to be with him, Jack. You know that."  
>Jack raised his head. "I can't."<br>"Yes, you can. I'll stay with you."  
>The immortal closed his eyes. "He was so beautiful. What am I gonna do without him, Owen?"<br>"You just have to learn to carry on without him. Take things day by day."  
>"And what if I don't want to?"<br>Owen shrugged. "Let's go, eh?

TWTWTW

Ianto carefully walked around on the cloud, occasionally looking up towards where the voice was coming from. "So...how do I get back?"  
>'The storm will help you. Your mortal body, not this, your sole'<br>Ianto looked down at himself. "I feel real enough."  
>The voice laughed. 'An illusion'<br>Ianto frowned. "So just my sole gets into heaven. Where does the rest of me go?"  
>'In the ground or to ashes'<br>"So ghosts are just soles?"  
>'Poor creatures, who fight against going through my gate'<br>"Not like me?"  
>'You were not supposed to die. It is not your time'<br>"I don't suppose. No, on second thoughts, I don't think I want to know."  
>'Very wise, Ianto Jones'<br>Ianto sat down, feeling relaxed for the first time since opening his eyes on this cloud. "When will I know?"  
>'The storm will take you back'<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen moved in Rhys' arm, until she could see his face. "You know, Jack is devastated."  
>Rhys kissed her forehead. "I expect he is." He shifted position. "I know I ribbed him, but I think Jack was genuinely fond of Ianto."<br>Gwen sighed. "He loved him."  
>"Yeah?"<br>Gwen nodded. "Mmm."  
>"Ianto always seemed happy enough." Rhys added.<br>Another nod. "They both did." She hated to admit.  
>"Where's Jack now?"<br>"They're all at the hospital."  
>Rhys moved Gwen to one side and stood up. "Come on, love. That's where you should be. I'll drive you, yeah?"<p>

TWTWTW

Jack pushed open the car door and followed Owen back into thee hospital. Every step drove an invisible stake deep into his heart.  
>Down in the morgue, Ianto's body was still covered up to his neck, by a white sheet.<br>Outside, the rain began to fall from the sky like a river. The clouds formed dark mountains. Lightening followed thunder, or was it the other way around? As the clouds rolled into each other, a clap of thunder rocked the heavens. Sheet lightening lit up the dark sky.  
>It was the perfect storm.<br>The room above the morgue had a small, wire covered window over to one side. The lightening cast eerie patterns on the floor and walls. As the rain beat down, a flash of lightening broke the window, causing the rain to flood through.

TWTWTW

Owen and Jack stop by the door leading down to the basement.  
>"Why are they always in the basement?" asked Jack.<br>"Cooler down there. No windows."  
>Jack shivered.<br>"Let's get it over with, Jack."  
>Jack nodded, pushing the door open.<p>

TWTWTW

As the rain poured through the window, it gathered in a hollow in the floor. Little by little, the water built up until the floor collapsed into the room below. A flash of lightening bounced around the room above, then into the basement. The water acted like a mirror, shining onto Ianto's face like a halo. The eyes were closed, unseeing.  
>A boom of thunder. Another flash of lightening. The water bubbled and boiled on the floor behind Ianto. A clap of deafening thunder. Sheet lightening that lit up the room. The water seemed to come alive, as the brightness reached out to touch the Welshman. Another clap if thunder. More lightening. The brightness reached out again.<br>A sharp intake of breath. A gasp for long needed air.  
>Ianto was breathing again, his breath coming out in pants.<br>He sat up, the sheet falling to his waist.  
>"Jack!" He screamed, then collapsed.<br>Jack stopped. "I...I thought I heard...no, it couldn't be!"  
>He pushed the heavy door open and ran the rest of the way. He stopped, seeing the water on the floor. Looked up to see the hole in the ceiling.<br>"Ianto!"  
>He went to his lover's side. Touched wet skin.<br>"He's...he's warm!"  
>Owen pushed him aside. "Nah, he can't be!" He touched the Welshman's forehead, pulling his hand back immediately. "Jesus, he bloody well is an' all!"<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Jack laid a hand on Ianto's naked chest. He felt the heart beating under it. Felt the heat from his lover's skin warm his hand. He closed his eyes, squeezing back the tears.  
>His voice broke the silence. "Ianto?"<br>Ianto's eyes fluttered a few times and then opened. "Jack!"  
>"I'm here." He took the younger man's hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "We're here." He looked at Owen and smiled.<br>"It...it was weird...I was on a cloud," began the Welshman. "Peter was there...at the Pearly Gates. He said...I wasn't supposed to die. I wasn't on his list!"  
>Jack smiled. "Lucky for us."<br>Owen frowned. "Dead people don't dream!"  
>Ianto tried to sit up, but Owen laid a hand on his shoulder. "Stay lying down, Tea Boy!"<br>"It wasn't a dream! I really was on a cloud!" He looked at Jack. "Honest, Jack. I was!"  
>"I believe you," Jack assured him, with a squeeze of the hand.<br>Another frown from the medic. "Don't encourage him, Harkness!"  
>Jack sighed. "I've been there, Owen. I've seen the Gates. They do exist."<br>"Bullshit!"  
>Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm telling you, they exist."<br>Owen shifted from one foot to the other. "You mean, when you die...you go to these Pearly Gates?"  
>Jack shook his head. "Not every time. I've been there maybe a dozen times."<br>"Recently?" The medic asked.  
>A nod of the head. "Yes. Last week."<br>"After the Weevil killed you?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Shit."  
>Jack laughed.<br>"Can I please sit up now?" asked Ianto.  
>Jack nodded. "Let's get you outta here!"<br>"Retcon?" asked Owen.  
>Jack nodded.<br>"Sorted."  
>As Ianto moved from the tray, the sheet fell to the floor.<br>"Can't have you walking around naked," said Jack with a wicked grin on his face. "Although...I wouldn't mind. You better wear my coat." He took it off, handing it to his lover.  
>Ianto put it on, wrapping it around himself. "Thanks."<br>"We better get out of here. Tosh 'as put Retcon in the water system." Owen told them.  
>"Good." Jack led the way.<br>Once in the back seat of Owen's car, Jack took Ianto's hand in both of his. "It's good to have you back...I missed you."  
>Ianto leaned his head against the immortal's shoulder. "It's good to be back." He snuggled closer. "Peter is quite cute, don't you think?"<br>Jack laughed.  
>"Oi!" Exclaimed Owen, then he laughed, too<p>

THE END


End file.
